


The Kindest Cut

by Colorhersunshine



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Bad Puns, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facial Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorhersunshine/pseuds/Colorhersunshine
Summary: Joel shaves years off of his appearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is assumed to be a legal adult (18+).

He rubbed the soap between his calloused hands, lathering it up. When his hand was full of bubbles, he set the bar on the sink beside him and began to massage the bubbles into his beard.

The mirror was dirty and slightly cracked, but he could see himself in it, and he realized how long it’d been since he looked in one. His hair was fading from black to salt and pepper and his eyes looked tired, wrinkles forming on the sides that seemed to get deeper when he moved his jaw. 

God, he really was fucking old. Perhaps too old, especially for this brave new world. It was rare to encounter a person his age anymore. In the QZ’s, people his age died from flu and pneumonia too easily and even brief contact with spores proved fatal. On the outside, people his age were prey to hunters. Their bodies broken down from years of survival made them easy targets.

It was odd, looking in this mirror. How the hell did he ever make it this long? 

He ran the tap and splashed his face with water, so the soap wouldn’t dry out. He then took his sharpened blade and carefully ran it down his cheek.

The hair was falling in clumps into the sink and soon, one side of his face was revealed. The skin was smooth, save for some scar tissue from all the years of taking punches and other objects to the face. He knew he had a particularly nasty one on his chin from a woman who was going for his eye. He shuddered at the memory, piecing together what he had to do to make it this long.

He kept going, until the last flick of the blade revealed that he had a jaw. Rinsing the sink and his hands, he took a rag and let the water soak it to blot at his face. The sensation was foreign, the newly freed skin tingling with each touch.

He left the bathroom and began to make some dinner, knowing Ellie would be home after a long day of wall duty. Her schedule for Tuesday/Wednesday was back to back this week since a large group was going out to hunt for food.

After he’d skinned one of the rabbits they’d stored and put it in the pan with some butter (he’d traded quite a few shivs for a stick of butter, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t worth it), Ellie stumbled in.

“Smells goo--what the fuck?” Her tired voice, had become more alert as she’d become startled.

Joel just smiled at her, flashing his teeth. The lack of a beard made his grin seem wider than ever, and all Ellie could do was stare.

“Well, quit gawkin’ at me and sit.” He instructed, flipping the meat in one pan and stirring the rice in the pot next to it.   
“Well...I don’t take kindly strangers, but what you’ve got smells good, so I’ll sit.” She teased.

While he cooked, she just watched. He’d shaved his beard, and she couldn’t believe how young he looked. That beard could make her spot him a mile away and without it, he looked like he was her age and going prematurely gray.

“So, Benjamin Button. What made you decide to go from grizzly bear to little boy?” She prodded.  
“One, you weren’t even alive when that movie came out, and two, I don’t look that young without it.” He argued.  
“Well, it’s also a story by F. Scott Fitzgerald, which I’ve read. And people are gonna start thinking I’m the older one.”  
“It’s about time I was the young and pretty one.” He chuckled, setting a plate down in front of her.

“Dig in.” 

He didn’t have to tell her twice, she stuck her fork into the tender rabbit meat and could see the butter dripping from it. She took a bite, and moaned in a way that Joel swore was only meant for him, but it was his cooking at least.

“Oh my god. This is so good, Peter.” She said, her mouth full.  
“Peter?”  
“Like Pan.”   
“If you don’t quit makin’ fun, I’ll take that plate from you.” He smiled, taking a bite. It was pretty good.  
“How did you get butter?” She asked as she shielded her plate.  
“Made about 12 shivs and traded ‘em off to Lawrence.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“Dead serious. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

As they continued to eat, he noticed Ellie staring at him, and when he couldn’t ignore it any longer, he stared back.

“What?”  
“I’m deciding on if I like it or not.”   
“It grows back. Give it two days.” He said as he pushed rice onto his fork with some rabbit.

She shrugged, finishing her meal and leaning back in her chair.

“I know I’m full, but damn, if there’s seconds…”  
“I’ll see what we got downstairs for tomorrow.” He told her.

He took their plates and put them in the sink, “Go on up, I’ll be right there.”  
****  
She was already curled up in their bed, wearing one of Joel’s t-shirts.

“Scoot.” He instructed, taking off everything but his boxers.

When he got in the bed, her hand immediately reached out to touch his face.

“Huh.” She breathed, running her thumb along his jaw.  
“Still decidin’?”  
“Jury’s definitely still out. You’ll need to make your case.”

He took the bait and leaned toward her, kissing her softly. She responded, and soon she deepened it, holding his chin as she slid her tongue into his mouth which earned her a happy hum from his throat.

When they came up for air, she ran her finger along the scar. 

“I didn’t know about that one.”  
“I forgot it was there until I got to that part.”

She kissed that too, and pulled away smiling.

“Still not sure yet.”

He hiked up the shirt she was wearing, kissing from the waistband of her panties to her sternum. He then moved his head to the right, and he flicked at her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

“How about now?” He asked.

Before she could answer, he began to suck on it, making her arch her back.

“Ungh. Keep going. I’m still not sure.” Her voice was hoarse, and she moaned softly as he circled it with his tongue.

He moved to the next one to give it the same attention and when he finished, he looked at her face. 

God, she was beautiful. Her red hair was covering the pillow and she looked like she was in complete bliss.

“It’s growing on me,” she chuckled, “Or should I say on you?”

“That’s awful.”  
“You’re awful.” He gave her a tiny peck on the nose.  
“Still not convinced?” He asked.  
“Uh-uh.” 

She grinned and took his hand, placing it over the thin layer of fabric between her thighs.

He could feel she was wet already, stroking her over the thin barrier.

He moved to the end of the bed and she sat up onto her elbows to watch him. He was in between her legs, his hot breath on her panties, and the anticipation was getting to her. 

He kissed the inside of her left thigh, and she noted how different it felt. 

She could feel the slightly chapped skin of his lips and the smooth warmth of his jaw as he moved up her thigh. It was different, good different. 

He repeated the same action on the right side and when he finished, she raised her hips to let him remove the pesky undergarments.

He lowered his head and spread her lips apart, pressing his face into the warm wetness of her pussy.

When she felt the bare skin, she couldn’t help but moan as his skillful tongue explored and tasted her. Her juices were dribbling down his naked chin and he moaned against her.   
Knowing how wet she got for him always turned him on.

Soon, she was grasping at his hair and swearing, wanting him to stay in that one spot. When her hips started grinding against his face, he slowly pushed his index and middle fingers into her entrance and hooked them toward her belly and stroked that soft spot inside of her until she let out an involuntary scream.

He felt her pulse around his fingers and body was vibrating uncontrollably, but he didn’t stop, just ate her out through her orgasm and when she finished, her breath was ragged.

“Oh my god. That was...oh my god.” She finally said once she caught her breath.

He’d already laid beside her and when she turned to look at him, she saw him wipe his face on the back of his hand.

She kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth with the last bit of energy she had, tasting herself on him and feeling his bare skin against her face. 

“I like it,” she said, after breaking the kiss.

Joel smiled that wider than usual smile and while what he’d done in bed made her like it, truth was, she’d already loved it when he smiled the first time. 

“Thought I could persuade you. It was a hairy situation.” He said.

She groaned and rolled over.

“Should I shave my other puns for later?”

“STOP.”

They laughed together, and Joel pulled her toward him, so they could fall asleep.


End file.
